It Must be Love
It Must Be Love is the fifth episode of Series One and was broadcast on 2nd May 2011. Synopsis Tomaso is really a girl called Lisa, who has chosen to live as a boy to fill her ambition to paint. But hanging out in all male company can be a strain, especially when Leonardo never notices her interest in him - just as she herself pays little attention to Machiavelli, who only has eyes for her. Then Leonardo falls in love with Lorenzo de Medici's spoilt cousin, Valentina, and as if this isn't bad enough, Valentina falls in love with Lisa in her male disguise as Tomaso. Romance has never been so complicated! Plot ''Florence 1469: ''Leonardo (Leo), Tomaso (Tom) and Machiavelli (Mac) are sat together, tinkering with the Velocirotor. Tom is gazing at Leo, quite lovingly, while he is working. He catches Mac watching him and turns suddenly away. At the Medici palace, Piero de Medici is entertaing his cousin, Eduardo and his daughter, Valentina. He calls for Lorenzo. Valentina seems easily distracted by a sculpture of the Goddess Venus. Eduardo explains to Piero that "Valentina likes pretty things..." Convinced the statue is talking to her about love and that two hearts should beat as one, she is once again distracted. Lorenzo appears in his fathers chambers where he is instructed to show Valentina the sights of Florence. Reluctently he agrees. Leo is explaining to Tom and Mac that with a small ammount of gunpowder, the Velocirotor would be able to move faster. Mac tells him he can help to find some. Tom askes if he can ride the bike. Leo and Mac laugh at the thought of a girl doing such a thing. Meanwhile, Lorenzo and Valentina are in a boutique, shopping. Lorenzo, who is incredibly bored, seizes the chance to escape while Valentina is trying on a dress. As he leaves, Valentina follows him. At Verocchio's studio, the class is getting ready for a field trip. The Maestro tells Leo and Tom off being late and tells them to stay behind and do cloth sketches as punishment. Verocchio leaves them in the studio with a mannaquin in a flowing pink silk dress. Once he has gone, Leo leaves the studio to finish off his bike. Back in the street, Mac tells Leo that a shipment of gunpowder has just arrived in the city. Lorenzo turns up, glad to be rid of his cousin and begins to tell them how awfull she is. Valentina then turns up behind him. Leo is instantly smitten with the young woman. Valentia congratulates him on being the best looking boy in the town. Leo, eager to impress, tries to explain his bike to her. Lorenzo walks off, annoyed. In the studio, Tom is putting away paintings as Lorenzo tells him about Valentina and Leo. On hearing this, Tom goes to the studio door to see. Valentina, sure enough, is running her fingers all over Leo. Determined to do something, he goes back in. Lorenzo, hoping to get rid of her, tells Valentina that this is a workshop and that girls aren't allowed there. Just then, Tom (now as Lisa) comes out of the studio dressed in the mannaquins dress. The two girls give daggers to each other and try to out slang each other. Trying to defend her, Mac tells Valentina that Lisa is his girlfriend. Laughing, Valentina says she is going for ice cream with Leo, lorenzo following behind. At the ice cream parlour, the two get to know each other better while Lorenzo eats. Trying a different approach, Tom, now dressed as a boy again, approaces the trio. He offers to take Valentina shopping and she is instantly attracted. Asking if they had ever met, Tom replies it was his twin sister, Lisa, she had met. The two take off and head to the shops. Leo is picturing himself whizzing through the streets of Florence with Valentina and starts to question Mac about his type of girl. Mac tells him to leave off and explains tha the gun powder he needs belongs to the Medici's. At first Leo is against the idea, but then asks how they would do it. Valentina has the new dress on and asks Tom to help her with a hairpin. Tom begins to laugh as Valentins tries to flirt. At first she is angry, saying she can normally get a boy to do anything for her, and that he was different, but then mellows. They arrive back at the studio, where Tom shows off the new outfit that Valentina has bought for him. Leo is dissapointed to see it is much nicer then his. The two cousins depart for lunch leaving Tom and Leo alone. Tom desperatly tries to capture Leo with some of the tecniques Valentina described earlier about getting boys, but to no avail. Instead, Leo asks Tom to ask Valentina out for him. Back at the Medici palace, Piero and Eduardo are going through a chest of gunpowder, checking the quality, when Valentina and Lorenzo burst in. She declares that she is in love and will bring her new suitor to the palce later that day. Eduardo, used to a long line of potential boyfriends, meerly agrees with her. When they leave, Piero decides to test the strength of the powder and loads a shotgun to fire. Eduardo watches as he pulls the trigger. Things get complicated back at the studio when Tom, trying to ask Valentina out for Leo, is told that his is the object of her passionate love. At every excuse Tom comes up with, Valentina has an answer. In the end, he tess her staright that he is not intrested in her. Taken aback, she asks Tom to walk her home to the palace. Tom agrees. Leo and Mac use the catacombs beneath the city to get below a store room in the Medici palace. Once there they begin to drill holes under the ground to locate the gun powder store. Valentina tricks Tom into entering the palace and tell him that her father is to meet with him and bless their engagement. Eduardo and Piero approach them, but cries from a near by guard distract them. They run off to check on the powder. Valentina follows them. Seing his chance, Tom leaves the palace. One of the palace guards is stuck in the ground in a cave in, where Leo and Mac had been drilling holes. Piero rushes to the store to find that the powder appears to be fine. Unknown to him, it has been swapped with common soot. Valentina tells her father she must meet Tom and leaves. As she does she catches sight of Tom running away and chases after him. Back at the studio, Valentina catches up with him. Leo tries to impress he with his now finished bike. Valentina tells him she would never go anywhere with him nor go near him. Tom, angry at her for insulting Leo tell her he is not intrested and reveils she is a girl. Enraged by this, Valentina promises that she will ruin her by exposing her secret. Eduardo and Lorenzo turn up and Valentina tells her father. Together they head off by horse to tell Verocchio. Knowing that they can never out run a horse, Tom breaks down. Leo tells him thay can, and they both mount the now improved Velociroto (boom bike) and speed through the streets. Eduardo is telling Verocchio he has an imposter working for him and that they had just left the girl, Lisa at the palace. Verocchio smiles and says that Tomaso, working on a painting nearby, has been there a while. Knowing that the timing is impossible, Eduardo says sorry and takes Valentina out, telling her sha has gone to far. The Luminara are gathered to watch the demonstration of the gun powder. Piero loads it into a shotgun and fires it. Nothing happens. He flings the gun to the floor in anger. Tom and Leo are lying in bed. Leo says sorry for how he acted. Tom tells him not all girls are the same. They say good night and Tom blows out a candle, smiling. Cast *Leonardo - Jonathan Bailey *Lisa/Tomaso - Flora Spencer-Longhurst *Machiavelli - Akemnji Ndifornyen *Lorenzo - Colin Ryan *Piero de Medici - Alistair Mcgowen *Verocchio - James Cunningham *Valentina - Emily Child *Eduardo - Russel Savadier *Cosimo - Thembalethu Ntuliro Music Tracks *Kasabian - Fast Fuse Category:Episodes Category:Series One